cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
United Commonwealth of Nations - TLK Protectorate
|date = January 4th, 2010 |link = http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=77628 |termin = |link2= |status = Upgraded |color = Orange }} The United Commonwealth of Nations - TLK Protectorate was a Protectorate Treaty between the United Commonwealth of Nations and TLK. It was announced on January 4, 2010. It was upgraded to a Mutual Defense Pact on July 14, 2010. Text of the Treaty In order to promote the sovereignty, growth, and general prosperity of the TLK, the United Commonwealth of Nations (UCN) and TLK hereby enter into this Treaty. The signatory alliances hereby bound in a Treaty of Protection. Section I- Non-Aggression Article I All members of the signatory alliances enter into a commitment of peace towards each other. Acts of aggression towards each other are strictly forbidden, and are obligated to desist from any such action. Acts of aggression are defined as: #declaration of war for any reason unless permission is given from both signatories # in-game spying of nations # Espionage of alliances by real life persons – impersonations, attacks on IRC channels, attacks forums etc. # Aiding an enemy of both signatories and their allies # Flaming or trolling of either alliance through all mediums # Inflammatory comments regarding the allies of either alliance #Out of character attacks on any member of either signatories. Article II Both signatory alliances agree that if one of their members violates Article I of Section I by aggressive action, it will be condemned within 48 hours of notice of it occurring. The member attacked is encouraged not to retaliate during this 48-hour period, to allow for the appropriate diplomatic discussions. Both Alliances agree that if one of their members violates Article I of Section I, then reparations shall be paid at no less than 125% (rounded to the nearest 3mil) of the damage suffered to the nation, or an amount agreed on by both parties, unless the attacked nation retaliates before the 48-hour period is over, in which case no reparations will be required. Article III Both signatory alliances agree that if their membership violates Article I of Section I by permitting attacks, threatening or abusing members in public or private channels, committing espionage and/or assisting an enemy of either alliance through military or financial aid; then this attack will be condemned within 48 hours notice of it occurring, to hold the proper diplomatic discussions. The member responsible shall be punished according to his or her alliance's charter, which may include expulsion from the alliance or the payment of reparations. Article IV If TLK receives any information that will affect the sovereignty or welfare of UCN, TLK will send this information to a member of the government of UCN within 24 hours. If UCN receive any information that will affect the sovereignty or welfare of TLK, UCN will send this information to a member of the government of TLK within 24 hours. Section II- Protection Article I UCN is obligated to defend TLK from all threats posed to them, as long as TLK was not the aggressor. Before war, TLK is requested that diplomacy be used first by all means. UCN is not obligated to defend TLK if TLK was the instigator of an attack, or that TLK provoked such an attack. Article II TLK is not obligated to defend UCN should UCN come under attack, especially when such a move would be suicidal to TLK. UCN however may request assistance, and TLK have the right to deny it. Section III- Optional Aggression Article I TLK is prohibited from taking any offensive action unless a reason is provided 7 days prior and is expressively permitted by UCN. Article II If either of the signatories is engaged in an offensive alliance war, the embattled alliance has the right to request assistance from the other signatory. However, the other signatory has an equal right to deny assistance in an aggressive war if they wish. Section IV- Development Article I TLK has the right to request of UCN aid to rebuild in the event of a catastrophe. However, since UCN's resources are finite, the request may be denied on reasonable grounds. If UCN is unable to honor the request, it is UCN's duty to fulfill it as soon as possible. Article II In order to promote growth and general welfare as outlined in the preamble, UCN will appoint an adviser to TLK. The duty of this adviser will be to provide general help and advice to TLK so that one day TLK will be able to hold its own on Planet Bob. This single adviser will be granted full access to all parts of the TLK forums. However, this adviser may not influence or determine TLK affairs unsolicited. That is up to TLK. The adviser is not required to have admin access – unless permitted by TLK. TLK have the right to request the adviser, however, UCN will have the final say on this matter. Section V – Foreign Affairs Article I TLK is free to pursue official relations with any alliance in the game, unless told otherwise about a specific alliance. Also, TLK is free to have treaties with any other alliance. However, any and all treaties need to be submitted to review by the UCN so that it can be determined whether or not a such a treaty would be in the general interest of UCN. If a treaty is deemed not suitable by the Ministry of Foreign Relations, the treaty must either be renegotiated or called off. Article II UCN will retain veto power on all membership decisions made by TLK. TLK will need to clear applicants above 10,000 NS with the Ministry of Foreign Relations. UCN will have the power to eject a member from the TLK if their application was made less than 7 days ago. Article III TLK will have the right to ask for assistance regarding Foreign Affairs at any time. This includes diplomatic assistance for any issue that may arise Article IV UCN will retain the recognition of legitimacy of any TLK government. Notice of any change of government must be given to UCN with 72 hour prior notice. Section VI- Termination, Amendments and Disbandment Article I This treaty may be terminated at any time if both alliances consent and a 72 hour notice has been given. Article II TLK may not disband without the express permission of the Council of UCN. Article III This treaty may be amended to as the need arises. An amendment to this treaty will be considered like an entirely new treaty was being proposed, and it will be need to be passed by both signatories. Signatories For TLK: *George AKA Tharbakim *Kylie AKA Riddleland *Guapo, AKA Magion For UCN: *Minister Of Membership: Corpius *MoFR: Rivertommy *MoC: GiveMeWater *MoF: Ponderous *MoE Minimac *SoI: Minister of Silly Walks *SoE: DarkFox Category:United Commonwealth of Nations Category:TLK Category:Treaties